Over the last few years, it has become increasingly important that understanding how noise and nonlinearity cooperate, in a dynamical system, to produce novel effects is critical in understanding how complex systems behave and evolve. Stochastic resonance (SR) provides one such example wherein the cooperative behavior between noise and dynamics produces interesting, often counter intuitive, physical phenomena. SR has received much attention over the past few decades (See, for example, Gammaitoni, P. Hanggi, P. Jung and F. Marchesoni, Rev. Mod. Phys. 70, 223 (1998); Bulsara, A. R. & Gammaitoni, L., Physics Today 49, 39 (1996) and P. Hanggi, et al., Phys. Rev. E 62, 6155 (2000); J. Casado-Pascual et al., Phys. Rev. Letts. 91, 210601 (2003), which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties) and consists of the enhancement of weak input signals through a delicate interplay between the signal, noise, and nonlinearity (threshold). As computational devices and platforms continue to shrink in size and increase in speed, fundamental noise characteristics are being increasingly encountering that cannot be suppressed or eliminated.